


The OC Encyclopedia

by Polaris676 (orphan_account)



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Arrowverse - Fandom, Avengers, DCEU, Flash - Fandom, Legends of Tomorrow, MCU, Shadowhunters (TV), Supergirl (TV)
Genre: All my OCS - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Just a listing thing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polaris676
Summary: Just a OC list





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwifteForeverAndAlways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwifteForeverAndAlways/gifts), [independentalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/gifts).



Name: Minvera Oselra

Codename: Cheetah

Height: 6'8"

Hair Color: Red (Fur Color: Literally like that of a cheetah)

Eye Color: Hazel

Physical Description: Like most of her race, Minvera is very tall and very fast. 

Powers: Minvera is a cat/human hybrid. She has enhanced senses and sharp claws she uses to kill.

Relationships:  
Amira: Minvera's lover. Minvera is the general of Amira's army and her second-in command. Though Minvera knows the future with Amira will be unknown if Amira takes the Outworld throne from her niece.

Jade: Minvera doesn't hate Jade, and is intrigued by the queen of outworld.

Raiden: Minvera has a lot of respect for Raiden and listens to him second to only Amira.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Jade Reiko Okaia (Morse after marriage)   
Codename: None  
Height: 5'7"  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Green  
Physical Description: Jade is very tall, pale, but beautiful.   
Powers: Trained assassin, has telepathy and telekinesis.   
Relationships:  
Bobbi Morse: Wife, soulmate  
Kitana Okaia-Morse: Daughter  
Dylan Morse-Slade: Stepson  
Takeda Okaia-Peterse: Brother  
Seth Peterse-Okaia: Brother-in-law  
Syndel Okaia: Mother  
Kenshi Okaia: Father  
Raiden: Grandfather  
Amira: Aunt


End file.
